DeSoLaDo HG
by GinnyWeasley Lachi
Summary: PaSan 2 años de la muerte de Voldemort y Ginny aun lo pasa mal por el ojiverde... el se da cuenta?
1. Desolado

Bueno este el primer FanFic que publico en esta página. Espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo... en fin muchos besos porfa os pido comentarios que no hay cosa que me haga más ilusión jajaja Bueno muchos besos y que os vaya bonito

Antes de empezar con la historia os recuerdo que todos los personajes que salen en este song-fic pertenecen a J.K.Row y no lo he escrito con ánimo de lucrarme, solo como diversión y entretenimiento. Por cierto la canción es de Pastora y se titula desolado

_Una vez, solamente una vez, ya lo ves_

_Y no fueron mis pies …_

_Que fueron mis manos las que se enredaron una vez._

_Solamente una vez …_

_Y por más que lo pienso siempre noto el peso._

_Volvería a caer, volvería a saber_

_Que aunque tú me pierdas_

_Yo siempre me encuentro contigo._

_Cuando vienes vas, cuando vas no estás_

_Y yo vivo "enganchá" a los pasos que das._

_Yo no quise correr, solamente una vez_

_Me mandaron los pies._

**Habían pasado un par de años desde la muerte de nuestro odiado Lord Voldemort. Aún así el rostro de Harry no se ve alegre, siempre sumido en sus pensamientos. Nunca está para los que lo queremos. Eso me hace pensar que "soy yo para él", si de verdad le importo tan poco como demuestra. Ahora que recuerdo….**

**Dos años antes**

"**Harry acaba de salir del Hospital, estoy tan contenta por él. Mientras estaba ingresado nos fue imposible ir a visitarlo por órdenes expresas del medi-mago. Ahora desde este momento..." Miro el reloj que marca las cinco de la tarde.**

**-Debería estar por llegar… ¿Verdad, mamá?-Pregunto a una señora que se veía desgastada por lo mucho que había sufrido desde hace tres años en los que la fría guerra se había intensificado. Habíamos perdido muchos seres queridos entre ellos Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus y mi hermano Percy.**

**Noto como una lágrima quiere salir de mi ojo izquierdo y con una rapidez extrema me la quito.**

"**Hace muchos meses que me juré que no lloraría por nada, que sería fuerte lo que me queda de vida. Nada me afectará" Miro de nuevo el reloj y solo han pasado unos minutos.**

**-¿Papá, estás seguro que dijo que hoy vendría a vernos a La Madriguera?**

**-Si en la lechuza que me mandó lo ponía claramente.- Veo como mi padre saca del bolsillo un trozo de pergamino y me lo pasa.**

"**Es la caligrafía de Harry… Por Merlín… es tan perfecta como él. Me quedo mirándola unos instantes sin intentar entender lo que dice. No, solo quiero perderme… Pero mejor lo leo y así nadie me mira extraño…" Observo alrededor y están todos pendientes de lo que hago. Están clavados en mi los ojos de mi madre, mi padre, todos mis hermanos excepto Percy el pobre…. Y Hermione que desde que terminó la batalla se pasa las horas con mi hermano en un pequeño riachuelo que hay cerca descansando de sus vidas agitadas. Leo la nota y sonrío.**

**Señor Weasley, le escribo para comunicarle que en la tarde del 5 de Agosto, a las 5:00 de la tarde iré hacia La Madriguera para visitarlo ya que desde que me ingresaron el Hospital San Mungo, el día 4 de Julio no he sabido nada de ustedes.**

**Harry Potter**

**P.D.: Dígales que tengo unas ganas enormes de verlos ya, este mes ha sido un martirio demasiado aburrido.**

**Cuando terminé de leer la nota tuve que volver a releerlo por si había olvidado algún detalle. Le devuelvo a mi padre la nota.**

**-Ya lo leí…**

**-Señor Weasley¿Me podría dejar leer a mí también la carta?- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

"**Esto de esperar, me está matando… ¿Y si no quiere verme? Tranquilízate Ginny que no es eso. No ha pasado nada malo entre vosotros dos como para que no quiera venir… ¿O sí? Bueno mejor que no se me suban los humos… yo no soy tan importante como para que dejase plantados a mis padres." Miro el reloj por tercera vez y marcan las 5:30.**

**-Que extraño Harry no suele ser impuntual…-Dijo Ron arrugando la nariz. Siempre me hizo gracia cuando mi hermano hace ese gesto, se ve tan gracioso…**

**-Familia… voy al baño.- Me incorpora y al instante veo a Hermione hacer lo mismo.**

**-Te acompaño, Gin.- Le dedico una sonrisa. Creo que ha notado que estoy preocupada. Pero es que… no se tengo un mal presentimiento.**

**-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- "lo sabía" me dijo una vez que estábamos en el cuarto de baño.**

**-¿Tanto se me nota, qué estoy preocupada?**

**-Si Gin… Y según miraste el pergamino de Harry todos en la cocina saben cual es realmente el "porqué".**

**-Bueno… todos sabéis lo mucho que quiero a Harry… y… lo poco que me quiere él.-Sollozo pero no, no puedo llorar. Me lo había jurado a mí misma.**

**Paso las manos frotando los ojos por si pensaban llorar avisarles de que ni se les ocurriera.**

**-Gin, por favor sabes que el te quiere. Sabes que eres lo más importante para él. No estés mal. ¡Él nunca querría esto!**

**Miro a Hermione sin evitar llorar ya y me abalanzo a sus brazos.**

**-¡Cuando vino a la boda de mi hermano, Bill, ni siquiera me quiso mirar!- Noto como Hermione me abraza fuertemente y me conforta.**

**-Supongo que tendría miedo a perderse en tu mirada y no poder cumplir con lo que te dijo en el entierro de Dumbledore.**

**-Eso es otro, yo prometí ser fuerte. No lloré, pero ahora no se. Si tanto le importo ¿Por qué no me contestó a las tres lechuzas que le mandé desde que está en San Mungo? Sería un detalle positivo por su parte.- Estoy pensando en cosas que me juré no pensar… todo por tu culpa Harry. Si solamente supieras como me siento…**

**Pasó un momento, que pareció muy corto, pero al mirar el reloj marcaban las seis y media. Había pasado una hora.**

**-Hermione, Gin ¿estáis ahí dentro, o os tragó la ducha?**

**-Estamos aquí Ron… ahora salimos-Contesté y Hermione me dedicó una sonrisas que le correspondí.**

**Salimos de ahí dentro y también sonreí a mi hermano.**

**-Nunca entendería Ron, son cosas de chicas ¿Y Harry, sigue desaparecido?**

**-No vino pero ha llegado su lechuza y dice que no podrá venir que lo siente mucho pero tenía que hacer algo antes.**

**-Está bien, me voy a pasear a mirar un poco el cielo, no se, lo que sea.-Contesto intentando aparentar normal, pero en verdad me siento tan mal.**

**Cuando salgo de la casa veo que todavía el sol está bastante lejos del horizonte y sonrío para mí.**

**-Necesito no pensar tanto en él- Susurro y me pierdo en mis pensamientos internos incluso antes de llegar al pequeño riachuelo.**

**Dos años después**

**Desde entonces nada es igual, siempre intenta esquivarme y yo de tonta aquí amándolo aún. Sigo "enganchá" a todos sus gestos, sus movimientos, sus palabras que no suelen ir dirigidas a mí a no ser que quiera que le pase el salero cuando viene a comer. Bueno como son las dos de la mañana, lo mejor será que deje de pensar en todo y me duerma para mañana empezar mi nueva vida.**

**Me despierto con dolor de cabeza. Ay¿quién me mandaría a mí pensar en Harry tanto tiempo? Me froto los ojos y me estiro para desperezarme. Hoy por orden de Hermione, he quedado con Justin para olvidarme de Harry por un rato y tiene razón ella. ¡Lo olvidaré!**

**Cuando terminé de ducharme bajé en pijama a desayunar. Nada más que veo a mi madre la abrazo fuerte y le doy un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Parece que alguien está feliz hoy…**

**-Ajá, estoy feliz, no entiendo la razón. Pero estoy feliz.**

**-Será por que alguien ha quedado con un joven apuesto de ojos azules preciosos.- Me susurra mi madre al oído haciendo que mi rostro se muestre rojizo.**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso tu?**

**-Es que a las madres las subestimáis mucho en esta época… Bueno vale me contó un pajarillo, más bien le sonsaqué a un pajarillo.- Dice mientras sonríe a una castaña que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina. No me había dado cuenta de que Hermione.**

**-¡Hermione!-Chillé**

**-Yo lo siento no pude evit…**

**Pero antes de que siguiera la abracé con fuerza alegre.**

**-No, no te molestes. No me importa que mi madre lo sepa siempre y cuando no comente nada en casa…-Miro a mi madre para que me diga que no hará ningún comentario "inocente"**

**-Te lo promete hija, boca cerrada.- Dice con una sonrisa. Creo que está feliz de verme tan feliz como estoy.**

**-¿Pero tanto te gusta Justin?-Me pregunta Hermione. Ella llevaba dos años de novia con mi hermano y se les veía lo más felices. Días después del plantón de Harry fue cuando Ronald se atrevió finalmente a declararle su eterno amor.**

**-No me gusta tanto, pero yo solo quiero olvidar.**

**-¡Perfecto, con lo buen mozo que es, seguro que lo consigues!**

**-¿Olvidar a quién, Ginny?- Mi madre me mira curiosa.**

**-A nadie a nadie, es solo una forma de hablar.- Sonrío "ojalá que no pregunte más cuestiones cuya respuesta es evidente…"**

**Cuando era de tarde y ya estaban casi todas las personas listas para la cena yo terminé de arreglarme. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y aparezco en la cocina vestida lo más sexy posible. Una minifalda negra, una camisa blanca con un escote de vértigo y los zapatos negros que poseían un poco de tacón, pero sin exageraciones. Además, me había maquillado ligeramente los ojos y los labios, me peiné el pelo rizándolo ligeramente en las puntas y sujetándolo en un moño del cual caían algunos pelos.**

**-¿Qué os parece la nueva Ginny?-hago como que poso y todos me aplauden. ¿Me aplauden? No hacía falta que exageraran tanto…**

**-Estás espectacular, Ginny, amiga- Hermione se veía sonriente en cambio Ron miró con los ojos como platos mis atuendos**

**-¿Está permitido salir con esa ropa?- Corre donde mi y yo no entiendo que quería. Pero termino de captar lo que hace cuando me pone una manta encima al ver la mala cara que muestro se aleja de mí.**

**-¡Me despeinas, bruto!- Doblo la manta y la vuelvo a poner en el armario de los trapos.**

**-Es que me niego a que salgas así….-Ron mira a su padre y a Harry ¿Harry? No lo había visto antes. Se ve apenado y cuando lo miro aparta el su mirada.**

**-No te preocupes Ginny, te doy permiso para que salgas con Justin. He oído que es muy buen joven. Dice despertándome de Harry.**

**-Eh… si…-Miro a mi madre mal y ella se hace la disimulada "¡Encima!"**

**Para salvarla suena el timbre y me dirijo a abrirla. Pero Harry se me adelanta.**

**-Queda mejor que vaya otra persona… ¿No crees? Por cierto, estás preciosa- Me sonríe y yo atino a asentir con la cabeza únicamente y susurra un casi inaudible "gracias".**

_¿Dónde vas tan solo y tan tarde?_

_Que no te acuerdas de nadie._

_Cuando vas "cerrao", solito por la calle  
¿Dónde vas¿Dónde vas?_

**El resto de velada pasó sin ningún tipo de altercado. Pero no pude estar pendiente de Justin con el gesto tan amable que tuvo Harry conmigo… Siento que Justin es el chico por el cual estaría loca toda joven normal. Pero nunca he sido tan normal para caer locamente enamorada de alguien que no sea Harry Potter. El chico que alimenta mis sueños cada noche. Camino por las frías calles. Antes de aparecerme en La Madriguera me gustaría perderme un rato….**

**Pero ¿Por qué se levantó a abrir la puerta? Es tan tierno… ¿Así como voy a lograr olvidarlo, si cuando lo intento viene él a estropearlo todo, absolutamente todo? Noto como varias lágrimas rozan mi cara, pero mejor hoy no lo evito. Entonces a lo lejos veo la sombra de alguien que camina apocado. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando noto quien es el solitario caminante.**

**-Harry…**

**Quedamos de frente y solo nos miramos.**

**-¿Qué haces por estas calles tan tarde?- Preguntó sin acordarme de mis lágrimas que aun caían lentamente. Se acerca y me limpia las lágrimas, siempre tan galán, como no.**

**-¿Tan mal te fue la cita?**

**-No lloraba por eso… No me respondiste, es muy tarde…**

**-Quería caminar, solamente quería caminar-Susurra**

**Nos miramos, no me dice nada, no le digo nada. Solo a oscuras puedo ver un brillo especial en sus ojos esmeraldas.**

**-¿Por qué?-Pienso en alto y él me mira sin entender.**

**¿Por qué, qué?**

**-¡Porque a veces me muestras que soy lo más importante y otras veces que soy lo más insignificante¡Porque no te atreves a decírmelo todo a la cara y afrontas todo¡Porque no te acuerdas de mí, ni de nadie!**

**-Demasiadas cosas tendría que explicar. No es el momento, pero se feliz. Así yo también lo seré-Me acaricia el rostro.**

**-¡Dime la verdad¡No tienes sentimientos¿Te piensas que soy feliz, que vivo en el país de las mil alegrías y sin penurias?- No se el "porqué" de esta sensación de rabia. Pero si pudiera pegarle lo haría.**

**-Ginny… yo…**

**Me acerco a él y le golpeo el pecho con rabia hasta que sujeta mi mano con delicadeza, pero fuertemente.**

**-¡Harry James Potter, te odio! - Le chillo con mil lágrimas nuevas inundando mi cara, cegando mis ojos y corro, corro lejos, muy lejos. De repente, quedo cegada por una luz intensa y siento un dolor enorme.**

_Una vez, solamente una vez, ya lo ves_

_Una vez te perdí, una vez te seguí_

_Una vez, y dos, y tres…_

_Una vez me enamoré del lado oscuro_

_De lo más chungo_

_Di tantas vueltas_

_Que perdí el rumbo._

**Despierto en una habitación toda blanca y miro alrededor. Está toda mi familia, que se les ilumina la cara. Intento sonreír pero un dolor enorme me llena y sereno mi rostro.**

**-¡Hija, Ya te has despertado!- Sonrió alegre Molly.- Ayer tuviste un accidente… Menos mal que Harry te trajo, sino te hubieran llevado a un hospital muggle.**

**-¿Un accidente?-Miré a todos y poco a poco las imágenes llegaron a mi mente. "¿Le dije a Harry que lo odiaba?" miro alrededor pero él no está. No está…-¿Y él… donde está?**

**-Pasó aquí toda la noche contigo, hoy por la mañana le dije que fuera a dormir. Si vieras que cara de desesperación tenía. Parecía como si se sintiese culpable. Este chico cada vez anda más ensimismado. Ya no es el joven alegre y sonriente que era.-Miro como mi madre hace un gesto de resignación.- Que se le podría hacer, es su vida, pero la está apagando.**

**-Ah… bueno, y… ¿Qué hora es?**

**-Son las tres del mediodía, Gin- Dice mi hermano Ron que estaba abrazado a Hermione mientras me miran los dos preocupados.**

**-Bien, una última cosa ¿Cuándo volveré a casa?**

**-El medi-mago Robert nos dijo que en un par de días podrías volver. Nos dijo que no es muy grabe lo que tienes y pronto estarás como nueva.-Me dice ahora mi padre con una sonrisa en sus labios y yo atino a asentir con mi rostro y me tumbo ladeada para seguir durmiendo.**

**Por la noche me despierto con la sensación de que me observan. Miro y veo los ojos verdes de Harry fijos en mí y yo le imito. No había nadie más en ese instante en la habitación. Pero no decimos nada, solo nos miramos y así sabemos que ambos estamos llenos de miedos, que no merecíamos pertenecer a nuestra ex–casa Gryffindor.**

**-Perdóname, Harry por el numerito de ayer, no quise, me salió todo del alma.**

**-Está bien yo te perdono, pero por favor comprende que ahora, en estos mismos momentos no podemos volver. Tengo terribles secreto que no quiero que te involucren en nada. Perdóname…-Noto su voz temblorosa. Nunca lo había visto así.**

**-Solo dime algo, Harry…**

**-El que- Me mira con la mayor ternura que puede tener en sus ojos.**

**-¿Me quieres, piensas en mí?**

**-Ginny desde que cortamos en el entierro de Dumbledore estás en mí mente. No te quiero, te amo, pero tendrás que esperarme..**

**Asiento con mi cara lleno de lágrimas y no volvimos a decir nada más. Veo como se acerca y me abraza. No puedo evitar llorar y llorar y volver a llorar¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tierno? Me limpia las lágrimas y se aproxima violentamente a mis labios. Mis labios que están muertos por experimentar el placer que producen el roce con los suyos. Este beso que he esperado tanto tiempo…**

**Nuestros labios se unen tímidamente y ahora mis lágrimas significan felicidad y tranquilidad. Correspondo su beso, intento incorporarme pero los dolores no me lo permiten. Al ver en mi cara, reflejado el dolor, veo como Harry se separa y se va hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirarme.**

**-Aún no…- Dice y sale de la habitación con el rostro sumergido en impotencia.**

**-Te estaré esperando- Susurro una vez Harry ha desaparecido.**

_¿Dónde vas tan solo y tan tarde?_

_Que no te acuerdas de nadie._

_Cuando vas "cerrao", solito por la calle  
¿Dónde vas?  
¿Dónde vas tan sola y tan tarde?_

_Que olvidé los detalles_

_Porque voy "cerrá", solita por la calle._

_Solita por la calle… por la calle desidia…_

_Que es dónde se pierden las niñas que van de excursión_

**Hace una semana que volví a La Madriguera. No he vuelto a saber nada de Harry, nadie ha vuelto a saber de él. Pero como dije te esperaré, aunque tenga que esperar toda una eternidad. Pienso mientras camino por las calles solitarias y oscuras en las que están impregnadas mis recuerdos.**

.. Bueno... me dejais reviews? si os gustó o si no os gustó profa plisss y si os gustó os dejaré aquí mis otros song-fic

**LaCHi**


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic tenía pensado dejarlo sin final, es decir que cada uno se lo imaginara. Pero bueno había muchos cabos por atar y no quería dejarlo mal. Entonces hice este. Lo más importante es el secreto de Harry por el cual se alejó de todos su seres queridos durante dos años. Asique aquí os lo dejo ) Ah y gracias a **_carolgd_** y a **_Paloma_** por dejarme reviews. De todo corazón. Paloma por supuesto, los pondré gracias.

**Hace una semana que volví a La Madriguera. No he vuelto a saber nada de Harry, nadie ha vuelto a saber de él. Pero como dije te esperaré, aunque tenga que esperar toda una eternidad. Pienso mientras camino por las calles solitarias y oscuras, en las que están impregnadas mis recuerdos.**

**Noto de repente como alguien me persigue. Giro mi cabeza y veo una cabellera rubia que procura ser ocultada en un amplio sombrero. Del rostro y la cara no puedo ver nada más… solamente que ese hombre saca una varita y me apunta directamente con ella. Me quedo un segundo paralizada, pero enseguida empiezo a correr. Miro a todos lados y llego a un callejón. ¡Mierda! No tengo salida por este callejón. Saco mi varita para enfrentarme al individuo que llega corriendo.**

**-¡Expelliarmus!- Grito con todas mis fuerzas hacia el tipo mientras una luz roja sale de mi varita y lo lanza lejos de mí**

**-No sabía yo que una pobretona como la Weasley se supiera defender…- Reconozco a Malfoy que se está limpiando unas gotas de sangre q caen de su boca.- ¡Desmaius!- Veo como el hechizo viene hacia mi sin poder hacer nada.**

**-Mal nacido- En ese momento me da de lleno y caigo al suelo.**

**-No te preocupes pelirroja entre nuestros objetivos todavía no está muerte. Buscamos la muerte de otra persona cercana a ti…. Harry Potter…- Sisea Malfoy pero yo no llego a entender los demás, solo pude oír el nombre de Harry.**

**Despierto con un dolor de cabeza impresionante y siento mis manos atadas con una cuerda. Miro y estoy totalmente inmovilizada. "No, no puede ser…"**

**-¡MALFOYYYYY!- Me cayo esperando una respuesta pero al no obtener ninguna empiezo a intentar revolverme para librarme de todo.- ¡MALFOYYYY DEGENERADO¡¡¡SUÉLTAME EN YA!**

**Alguien entra en el cuarto oscuro donde estoy e ilumina la estancia. Puedo ver el pelo rubio de Malfoy brillar ante mí.**

**-No te voy a soltar, en cambio, te contaré una pequeña historia… Esto era una familia de mortífagos que vivían felices hasta que un pequeño cara rajada se interpuso en sus vidas. Ahora el padre de familia fue matado por los aurores y el hijo aunque lo aborrecía, simplemente por su orgullo de Malfoy, decidió vengarse y hacérselas pagar a Potter.**

**Escucho en silencio la historia mirándole a los ojos.**

**-¿Aborrecías a tu padre, Malfoy¿Sabes? Te estás convirtiendo en Lucius Malfoy. Las personas no actúan por orgullo, el amor es lo más poderoso…**

**-¡Hay pelirroja que poco entiendes! Tengo a Harry amenazado desde que terminó con el asqueroso de Voldemort. Aunque no me doliera que acabara con mi padre, me dolió que manchara mi apellido. ¡Eso nunca!- Malfoy se acerca y mí y sin que yo pueda evitarlo me abofetea.**

**-¿Y lo pagas conmigo¡Tu odio con los seres humanos, con los brujos¿Yo no tengo la culpa!**

**-Pero Potter si y tu eres lo que él más quiere. Es más en un rato el estará aquí… entonces pondré fin a su vida y obvio, luego a la tuya.- Mi cara recibe ahora un puñetazo, me intento incorporar pero las atadura me lo impiden.**

**-Ni siquiera me das ocasión a defenderme, porque me tienes atada. Eres un cobarde.**

**-¡Seré lo que quieras, pero terminaré con los dos!**

**Miro con el mayor odio que puedo a Malfoy. "¿Cómo no pude imaginarlo antes? Este era el tan grande secreto de Harry… Esto me recuerda a cuando el rompió conmigo en el entierro. Siempre que nos alejó, fue para salvarme…"**

**-Por lo menos moriré sabiendo lo que es el amor puro. Lo más grande que se puede tener. ¿Y tú que has tenido¿El amor de Pansy Parkinson?- Río lo más fuerte que puedo en forma de burla y en ese instante Malfoy me atesta otro puñetazo.-Cobar…**

**-¡Malfoy, a ella no la toques!- Veo como Harry aparece de la nada y empuja a Malfoy al suelo. Entonces todo fue muy rápido. Veo a los dos tirarse conjuros, caer de un lado a otro y no puedo aguantar eso. Mis mano se deshacen de las cuerdas. Me lanzo delante de Harry y el último hechizo que había nombrado Malfoy, me da de lleno.**

**Despierto de nuevo en una sala completamente negra, no distingo nada. "Que dolor… mis ojos…No se si hay alguien por que mis ojos no distinguen nada"**

**-¿Hay alguien¿Dónde estoy¡¡Malfoy donde estoy!- Grito lo más alto que puedo y me incorpora, alguien me sujeta.**

**-¡No Ginny, tranquila! Aquello pasó. Estás en San Mungo.- Reconozco la voz de mi madre.**

**-¿San Mungo¿De nuevo?- Me tranquiliza mucho oír a mi madre y me vuelvo a tumbar.- ¿Por qué no veo? Mamá. Dime mamá, porque no veo…- Vuelvo a incorporarme y chillo en dirección de donde procedía la voz de mi madre.**

**-No te preocupes es un efecto de la poción que has tomado para sanarte. En unos días estarás como nueva y quizás en unas semanas puedas volver a casa… aunque quizás no te convenga porque si vas a pasarte aquí la vida…**

**-Yo me encuentro bien, sino fuera por que me siento como si tuviera una venda… ¿Quién más está aquí?**

**-Estamos todos, querida, estamos todos. Tú duerme y descansa. Mañana será otro día.**

**Al día siguiente me despierto y sigo sin ver nada "Vaya lata".**

**-¿Hay alguien?- Pregunto por que quizás tengo suerte y está Harry.**

**-"Yo".- Dice una voz por la que reconozco a mi héroe favorito.**

**-Siempre llegas en los momentos en los que te necesito…**

**-¿Ahora me necesitabas?- Noto su voz muy cerca de mí, como si sus labios estuvieran a centímetros míos.**

**-Si, señor Potter, te necesitaba.**

**-¿Y eso?- Me sigue y por el tono estoy segura de que sonríe.**

**-Porque no puedo dar pasos sin meterme en líos y necesito ir al baño.- Digo riendo.**

**-OH... vaya la señorita me necesita para ir al baño…- Su voz ahora es de ofendido, pero se que no lo está.**

**-Era broma. Harry ahora se tu gran secreto que te separaba de mí. Por favor no me rechaces.**

**-No te rechazo, es más, mira toca haber que te parece.**

**Busco la mano de Harry y enseguida su mano se encuentra con la mía, posa en ella una cajita y me la cierra para que no se caiga. Ahora llevo la otra mano palpo la cajita y me pongo nerviosa. "Será lo que estoy pensando…" Abro la caja tras varios intentos y noto una forma esférica con una piedrita en un lado.**

**-¿Un… anillo?**

**-Vaya hasta pareces adivina…**

**-Enton…**

**-Pelirroja, métese en líos y dueña de mi corazón… ¿Le gustaría ser mi esposa y estar unidos, sin ningún rubio tras de nosotros, el resto de nuestras vida?**

**-¡Claro, Harry! Te amo, te amo y te amo**

**-Yo también te amo mucho Gin. Ahora quiero ser tuyo el resto de nuestras vidas.**

**-¡No se que decirte…abrázame!**

**Entonces Harry me abraza. "Creo que podría estar así el resto de mi vida. Ahora si que es tierno. Y yo quería intentar olvidarle con Justin. Merlín gracias por haberme dado fuerza en mis momentos de flaqueza… gracias" Busqué la cara de Harry y lo besé como nunca lo hice. Ese beso era parecido al otro, pero el no se recriminaba ponerme en peligro y yo no pensaba que él no me quería. Por lo que la alegría y la emoción lo hicieron todavía más especial.**

**De repente oigo a alguien carraspear y Harry deja de besarme.**

**-Harry…- Oigo la voz de Hermione.**

**-¡Hermione! Mira lo que tengo.- Enseño el anillo y entonces me doy cuenta que no solo era ella, sino que estaban todos de nuevo.**

**-¿Harry por fin te decidiste en ser mi cuñado, eh? Me alegro tanto por vosotros. Se que seréis muy felices. ¡Enhorabuena!- Ese era mi hermano Ron**

**-¡Felicidades Harry, Ginny!- Dice mi madre llorando mientras siento que Hermione ya está abrazándome.**

**-Felicidades mi niña, y a ti también Harry.- Dice mi padre, que por su voz también debe estar llorando**

**Uno por uno nos felicitó ese día que recordaré el resto de mi vida. Hermione y Molly me dijeron que el anillo era precioso. Yo ya lo sabía por que todo lo procedente de Harry lo es lo mejor.**

**Al cabo días me volvió la vista, como me habían dicho y luego en unas semanas pude irme de vuelta a La Madriguera. Pero no como la otra vez. Ahora todo había cambiado. El amor que nos tenemos Harry y yo hace cada día que pasamos sea más feliz y especial que el anterior y ahora en unos días celebramos nuestra boda. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Ah claro y no conté el final de Draco, con tanta fecilidad no recordaba lo malo, que cabeza jeje. Pues resulta que él había sido quien había conducido el coche que me había atropellado. Tenía a Harry amenazado desde el primer día que estuvo en San Mungo. Pero como los malos siempre acaban mal, terminó en Azkaban junto con algún otro mortífago más que había colaborado con él.**

**FiN**

**Como casi siempre he tirado más por los fics de final dramático en este he tirado por el final feliz demasiado... humm empalagoso? Lo siento XD**

**¿Os ha gustado? Porfa reviews **


End file.
